


Lay my love bare

by tharnstype



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, they in love and that's that, this is mostly sex but there's /feelings/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharnstype/pseuds/tharnstype
Summary: Gulf was tired of hiding his feelings for P'Mew, of referring to them as nothing more than brothers whenever an interviewer asks that one question about their status. Mew shows him that it doesn't matter what others think, because they know the truth. He then goes on to show the younger man exactly how loved he is.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 244





	Lay my love bare

**Author's Note:**

> mewgulf love each other wbk

"So what exactly _is_ your relationship status? Fans are desperate to know" the interviewer asked, his tone playful. Gulf flushed lightly as he glanced over to Mew as he waited for the typical answer from the older man.

  
"We're Phi Nong who love each other krub" Mew replied with practiced ease as he reached for Gulf, instinctively pulling the younger man into a hug. Truthfully, Gulf found the question a little annoying, did these people really expect them to expose themselves while advertising random products or giving a live interview? Sure they weren't subtle, but they weren't careless either. He always felt a little bitter whenever the question arose, he was tired of keeping his feelings quiet. While he _was_ grateful for their privacy, he also wanted people to know just how _deep_ his love for his Phi ran. P'Mew made him feel safe, protected, cherished. He'd known right from the start that P'Mew was a good man, someone who'd look after him and keep him away from people with bad intentions. He'd turned to the older man countless times for both professional and personal advice and Mew would always reassure him that things would work out while providing him with thoughtful solutions to his problems. Phi always encouraged him and knowing that Phi was always cheering for him helped to grow Gulf's confidence. Gulf felt that P'Mew's support was what gave him the push to develop himself as an artist, to pursue singing and dancing even though he'd once felt awkward and out of his depth at both of these things. 

  
Gulf had at first thought that these feelings were simply born out of the fact that his Phi was older, had more experience. Gulf wasn't necessarily naive but there were many things he didn't know, hadn't had a chance to experience yet and so maybe the older man's guidance, knowledge, and wisdom were what made Gulf feel so safe around him. To an extent, Gulf guessed this was the case, but he knew there was more to it than that, he loved his Phi in a way that wasn't normal between brothers or colleagues. They loved each other much that Gulf would feel his heart swell just thinking about it. The feeling all consuming in it's strength. Imagining having to live his life without P'Mew from here on out brought up such a powerful sense of panic and sadness that he swore he'd never entertain the thought again in his life.

  
................................................................................................................................................

  
"Are you okay, _tua-aeng_? You've been quiet" Mew asked him when the interview was over and they were back in the privacy of Mew's condo. He was now, away from prying eyes and people asking the same questions over and over. In the seclusion of Mew's home - which at this point had been made very clear to him was a place he would always be welcome - they could relax and be themselves and that instantly made him feel better. Here there was no need to put up a front, no need to monitor their behaviour, no need to perform, here they were just two men in love. Gulf loved moments like these, the little quiet moments where they could be like any other couple. In many ways, he understood that they didn't have it that bad, their loved ones knew about their relationship and were supportive and he knew that was a better situation than many people found themselves in. They were able to sneak away after work and go on dates, he stayed over Mew's place regularly. Their relationship was still new but he already felt so secure and loved and the more he thought about these things, the more he realized that he shouldn't really complain about dumb questions and speculations. He just wished he could tell the world about his feelings for the man he loved.

  
"I'm tired of lying Phi, I want them all to know that I'm yours." Gulf sighed, leaning closer to Mew on the sofa they were currently sitting on. He suddenly felt the urge to be closer to the older man. To be able to feel his heart beating, his chest moving with each inhale and exhale of breath, the warmth of his skin, the hard strength of the muscles that lay just beneath said skin. He felt immense comfort wash over him in knowing that Mew was real, a physical presence that he could touch, could hold and be held by. 

  
"I know Nong, but you know what? Them not knowing doesn't change the fact that we belong to each other. We're not even lying really, we just haven't directly said anything. Just because we haven't came out and said it doesn't mean we don't show it every day. They don't need to know everything because _we_ know, the people who matter know." Mew's voice was gentle, quiet as he trailed a series of soft kisses from Gulf's neck, to his cheek, his temple, his forehead, and finally to his mouth. The change in mood was slow, but it happened nonetheless as Gulf climbed onto the older man's lap and deepened the kiss. He wanted Phi to feel how strong his love for him was, _needed_ him to know how much he cared about him.

  
Gulf felt himself heating up as P'Mew's hands came to rest upon his hips. The touch initially light but becoming bold and tightening their grip, slowly guiding him into a gentle rocking motion that made him whine and hide his face in the crook of Mew's neck as he began grinding with more force, his hips moving on their own, no longer needing Mew's hands to guide his movements. Gulf's jeans were uncomfortably tight and feeling Mew's erection against his own felt so good that he moved faster and faster, broken moans and gasps escaping his throat at the friction.

  
"Let's go to bed Nong" Mew spoke softly against his ear, and with that Gulf felt himself being picked up and carried to the bedroom, his legs wrapping around his Phi's waist and his arms clinging to Mew's shoulders. In the moment, he felt small. He always felt small in Mew's hold, which was something he'd never felt with anyone else before. Gulf was 185 cm tall, he had long legs and while his build was slender he always felt giant compared to his previous partners. With P'Mew it was different though, the older man made him feel tiny, delicate and he loved it, loved the way Phi could effortlessly effect him in such a way. He didn't dwell on these thoughts for too long however as he quickly found himself being gently placed on the bed, Mew straddling him and looking down at him with so much love in his eyes. He couldn't hide his feelings from Gulf and Gulf felt himself flush as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest.

  
"Please kiss me Phi" Gulf begged softly as he reached for Mew. The older man leaned over Gulf, his knees bracketing the younger man's hips and his forearms carrying his weight as pressed kisses against his neck and Gulf responded by tilting his head back, giving the man he loved more space to kiss him. A part of Gulf desperately wanted Mew to mark him, to leave physical evidence of his love in a place where everyone would be able to see. Instead, Mew moved to unbutton the younger man's shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as he went, he selfishly wanted visible marks all over his skin so that people would finally _stop_ asking the questions, so that he could let them all know P'Mew was _his_ , so that whenever they made sexual comments about P'Mew online, they'd know the man was unavailable, off limits to them, that only Gulf could do the things they commented about wanting to do with Mew. He surprised himself with how possessive he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Once the shirt was removed and tossed to the side Mew sat up again, pausing to look at Gulf who was currently splayed out with a blush that reached his chest. Gulf felt a little exposed as he came out of his thoughts and focused on the present but he sighed happily as Mew moved down to kneel between his legs, leaning forward so that he could press kisses against Gulf's tummy. Leaving marks on his neck was unfortunately out of the question, they'd already been scolded too many times by this point, but Mew had always loved Gulf's tummy and he felt a sudden wave of possessiveness that resulted in him sucking bruises on the soft skin, delicately stroking his fingers over the now tender patches of skin all over his darling's stomach as Gulf whimpered. 

  
"See _tua-aeng_ , you're all mine. None of them need to know the truth because regardless of what others think about us, these marks are still going to be here, right under your clothes. We both know that you're mine and I'm yours." Mew muttered between kisses against his lover's skin. Gulf moaned in response to his words and the sensation caused by his mouth.

  
"Phi, _please_..." Gulf was becoming needy, his desire to feel Mew's bare skin against his own overwhelming him. His Phi seemed to sense his desperation and removed Gulf's jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, the front of them slightly wet with the pre-come that had been steadily leaking from his cock, and then went on to remove his own clothes.

  
"Beautiful... you're so perfect Nong." Mew commented as his mouth descended upon Gulf's cock, enthusiastically mouthing at it through his boxers. Gulf moaned as his hands reached down to rest upon Mew's head, his fingers tangling in the older man's hair as he started rocking his hips against his lover's mouth, his movements chaotic. Mew could happily stay between Gulf's legs all day as he made him feel good and broke him down into a mess of broken moans and desperate movements but his own cock was beginning to feel uncomfortably hard and so he pulled away and reached to the bedside table for the tube of lube.  
"I'm going to make you feel so good tua-aeng. I love you so much." Mew pulled Gulf's boxers down his legs and threw them to join the pile of the rest of their clothes as he spoke, the younger man's cock slapping against his stomach, causing him to gasp as the cold air hit hot skin finally released from it's confines. He watched Mew remove his own underwear to expose his own cock. Despite having already seen it multiple times at this point, Gulf was always impressed by it's sheer size. Gulf thought it was perfect, just like the rest of P'Mew.

  
"Phi please, God please I _need_ you" Gulf felt the remnants of his self control slipping as he heard the cap of the lube opening, he watched as Mew spread the lube over his fingers and felt his cock twitch at the sight and the knowledge of what was to come. Gulf loved Mew's hands - they were so big, covered in veins that carried blood all around his body, keeping him alive, making him warm to the touch. They traveled visibly up his Phi's arms, and Gulf could often feel the strong pulse thrumming right beneath his Phi's skin. It felt oddly intimate to be able to feel the blood being pushed around his lover's body, to be close enough to be granted permission to touch. P'Mew's hands could roughly administer punishment but could also touch him with so much care it made Gulf feel so fragile and cherished. He also loved Mew's fingers, they were longer than Gulf's own and his Phi could touch him better than he himself ever could, he could reach parts of Gulf's body that Gulf didn't think he'd ever let another person touch.

  
"Spread your legs Nong" Mew murmured lowly as his clean hand gently pushed at gulf's inner thigh, effectively opening him up before rubbing softly at soft skin of his hole. Gulf was already burning up and as he felt P'Mew's finger enter his body a broken moan escaped his throat. It always felt overwhelming to be physically connected like this, the mix of physical pleasure and the intense feelings of love he had for the other man possessing him, making him lose any sense of rationality. Gulf thought it'd be nice to be connected to P'Mew like this forever. 

  
One finger became two, and then three. By this point, Gulf was writhing on the bed, his hips rolling against his Phi's fingers as he fucked himself against them desperately. When the fingers inside him suddenly brushed against his prostate Gulf cried out, his movements getting messier as his moans became louder.

  
"Phi s-stop, I wanna come on your cock, p-please please please. _Oh God I'm so close..._ " The fingers were suddenly removed and Gulf took in deep heaving breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Mew licked the pre-come that had gathered on his Nong's stomach before grabbing the lube for the second time that night, pouring some onto his hand and jerking his own cock, groaning as he finally felt some friction to lessen the ache he currently felt.

  
"I'm going to fuck you _so good_ that you'll never forget I'm yours" with that, Mew lifted Gulf's legs so that they rested on his shoulders and pushed his way inside Gulf's hole. The two men paused briefly to allow for Gulf to get accustomed to the stretch and for Mew to bask in the tight heat that was currently surrounding him.

  
"P'Mew please move, I need you to move... f-fuck I need you to fuck me."

  
"Shh _tua-aeng_ , Phi's got you, I know what you need." Mew started rolling his hips against the man he loved. Gradually he began to pick up the pace, his thrusting becoming deeper and faster, Gulf's moans and cries increasing in volume and frequency as every thrust hit his prostate. The pleasure so powerful Gulf felt himself slipping further and further away from reality until all he could focus on was the here and now, on how good he felt, on how his whole body was shaking with the force of his love for the man on top of him; inside of him; all around him. Distantly, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and was surprised that he was crying. He looked up at P'Mew, his image blurring from the tears but no less beautiful. Phi gently thumbed away the dampness on his cheeks and pressed tender kisses against the skin. In that moment Gulf was yet again reminded of how this man would always be there to care for him and protect him.

  
"Ahhh Phi, I love you _I love you_ please God don't stop" Gulf was rambling, his mind empty of anything other than the pleasure he currently felt, a feeling so intense it was all consuming. His hands clung to Mew's shoulders, his fingers digging into the hot skin of the man he was in love with. He thought that he could never feel better than he did right now.

  
"I love you too sweetheart" Mew groaned against the skin of Gulf's neck, feeling himself getting closer he began mouthing messily against his Nong's skin, his movements beginning to lose any sense of rhythm. In an attempt to make Nong come first, Mew reached a hand in between their bodies and grasped at the younger man's cock, jerking it in the way he knew Gulf liked, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and focusing his attention on the head.

  
"I'm gonna come, _Daddy_ I'm gonna come" Gulf sobbed as he was finally pushed over the edge, his cock jerked in Mew's hand as he came all over his own chest and stomach, as well as Mew's hand. Hearing Gulf call him Daddy, combined with the clenching of his hole around his cock was ultimately what did Mew in and so with a grunt of Gulf's name he released inside of his lover.

............................................................................................................................................

  
"God, that was good" Gulf sighed in content after Mew pulled out, holding himself up on shaking arms until he no longer could, finally collapsing on top of the man beneath him before shifting to lay beside him as he re-entered reality and worried that his weight was going to crush his boyfriend if he didn't move soon.

  
" _You_ were good, you're always so good Yai Nong. I love you so much." Mew's words were spoken with so much conviction. He needed Nong Gulf to know how strong his feelings were, how happy he was, how precious Gulf was to him. He was so grateful that the universe had been so kind to him, that fate had intervened and brought the two of them together because of all the people on this planet, he'd been lucky enough to meet the one that complimented him so perfectly, the one who completed him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he and Nong Gulf truly were soulmates. He'd met Gulf after such a dark time in his life. While he didn't like thinking about that time too much, he was also aware that people _knew_. Gulf hadn't seemed to care, he was shy but curious and Mew felt so _right_ when auditioning with the younger man. Back then he didn't know he'd end up like this, laying in bed with that same man, the Type to his Tharn, after having made love to him. Mew loved him more than he could ever express in words but he'd do his best to convey his feelings in any way he could.

  
Coming down from the high of their orgasms had left Mew painfully aware of the mess of lube and come they and the bed were covered in. He knew it'd be uncomfortable to sleep like this so he reluctantly got up and stumbled to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth. He returned and cleaned Gulf up as lovingly as he could manage, wiping the cloth over his chest, stomach, thighs. Eventually he reached Gulf's hole and cleaned with a gentle care so as to avoid overstimulating him, the last thing he wanted was to cause Nong any discomfort. He quickly cleaned himself up rejoined Gulf in bed. He pulled the younger man towards his chest, holding him close.

  
"You know that what we have is special right? Don't think about having to keep quiet as a bad thing, think of it as special. Others can speculate all day long but only we know the truth, it's just for the two of us. I love you and I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Phi will always protect you, Yai Nong." He thought back to his boyfriends words earlier that evening and felt the need to reassure N'Gulf, to ease the younger man's worries and comfort him.

  
"You're right Phi, I love you too" Gulf responded quietly, only for his Phi to hear. He felt so happy in the moment. Laying in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart, knowing his loved was returned, and feeling sated and peaceful. He yawned tiredly and giggled softly as P'Mew pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

  
"Let's get some sleep _tua-aeng_ , when we're done with work tomorrow I'll take you out and buy you food. Does that sound good?" Mew asked softly, turning to lay on his back and allowing Gulf to rest his head against his chest.

  
"I'd like that a lot Phi" Gulf replied before drifting off to sleep while listening to the steady, constant heartbeat of the man below him. Yes, Gulf definitely felt happy in this moment, all his worries and frustrations gone from his mind completely.


End file.
